


Demons aren't cool

by whoevencares



Series: ABDL bandom onshots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ABDL, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, ddlb, diaper change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoevencares/pseuds/whoevencares
Summary: Josh has a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All other works from this series have now been deleted. left this one up because it's pretty pg

Josh had woken suddenly, with no air in his lungs and a frightened mind. He knew he shouldn't have watched scary movies before bed without Tyler, but only now had he learnt his lesson.

"Ty," Josh whimpered softly, while gentle prodding Tyler below his ribcage threw the blankets. "Ty, wake up," Josh tried again, a little louder, while on the edge of tears. Josh was curled up on the floor of the tour bus huddling close to Tyler's safe and warm bottom bunk, after a terrifying nightmare had woken him. Normally, Josh would be cuddled close to Tyler, but tonight he tried to sleep in his own bunk, to prove he was a brave boy. As he found out, his own bunk was a cold and desolate place for fitful sleeps. Never again.

Josh couldn't bear the darkness anymore, and with another sharp nudge he finally woke Tyler. 

"Spooky? What are you doing up?" Tyler muttered with his eyes closed. His voice was low and crackly from the sleep and without a morning coffee it was incurable.  
"Demons," Josh blurted, "And blood. So much blood".  
"Did you have a nightmare?" Tyler gentle asked, now staring at josh while pulling his arm from under the duvet to rub reassuringly at his arm.  
"I think so," Josh questioned with his eyebrows furrowed. "But I couldn't hold it."  
"What couldn't you hold? Did you drop Mr. Fluff?"  
"Um," Josh paused. "Down there," He said, pointing towards his diaper. Josh could feel his eyes tearing up from the invading memories of his nightmare, and blinked to hide them from Tyler.  
"Hey, look at me," Tyler soothed, but Josh continued to look down at the carpeted floor. "Spooky, c'mon," He repeated, while gentle tilting Josh's head up with his fingertips. "Even brave boys get scared sometimes, and that's okay."  
Josh nodded slowly, and then pointed back to the wet diaper to draw attention to it.  
"Okay, lets get you cleaned up"

Picking diapers never ceased to make Josh exited. The colourful drawings of dinosaurs and Disney characters made Josh feel safe and comfortable, as well as entertaining him. Picking out a pink and yellow Brontosaurus he thrusted it into Tyler's arms with a grin. Tyler walked into the bathroom, and pulled the chord with his eyes shut. He had turned on the light in the middle of the night almost permanently blinding himself too many times before. Blinking to adjust to the light he looked down at the diaper which had been put in his hand, and then to Josh's happy face.  
"Nice choice spooky," Tyler smiled, laying out the changing mat, on the reasonably sized bus bathroom.

Once Josh was on the mat and relaxed Tyler began to undo the tabs. Carefully lifting the lower half, with the help of Josh, he slipped the diaper out from underneath and rolled it up into a plastic bag, to dispose of later. Tyler was so grateful for baby wipes. Tyler was probably more grateful for baby wipes than Doritos. Whether Josh had a face covered in sticky candy floss, or a paint covered hand, baby wipes were always there to solve the problem.  
Pulling out a single baby wipe, Tyler softly wiped down Josh, who squirmed at the ticklish touch. Chuckling at the giggling Josh, he patted on baby powder, before securing the clean diaper. 

"You're all done baby boy," Tyler said, pulling the sleepy Josh onto his lap. Josh grasped tightly to Tyler's shirt with one grabby hand. "You don’t want to move huh?"  
"stah," Josh mumbled, with a thumb in his mouth.  
Dismissing Josh's wish to stay on the cold bathroom floor, Tyler scooped up the sleepy boy and sat him down on the cosy bed. Slowly easing out Josh's thumb from his mouth, he replaced it with the brightly coloured pacifier Josh had picked out himself at target. 

"Joshy," Tyler said, shuffling into the small bunk along side Josh. Rearranging the duvet so they were both tucked in, he kissed Josh goodnight on the forehead.  
"Wait, Ty. You'll protect me from the demons, right?" Josh asked innocently with half closed eyes. The pacifier in his mouth made his words unclear, but Tyler could understand Josh even if he had an entire taco in his mouth.  
"The demons wont even dare come close when I'm here okay," Tyler replied, putting an arm around Josh to make sure he knew he was safe.  
"Pwomise?"  
"I promise spooky. You have nothing to worry about," Tyler whispered, while calmly stroking Josh's hair with his free hand.  
"Demons aren't cool," Josh hummed, with now shut eyes. Tyler couldn't suppress a smile at that. 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> All other works from this series have now been deleted. left this one up because it's pretty pg


End file.
